


Harry Potter The New Sith Emperor

by NickG241998



Series: Harry Potter the new Sith Emperor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, F/M, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter is the Heir to Merlin, Harry Potter is the Heir to Morgana Le Fay, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the Sith, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Multi, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Sith Academy, Sith Artifacts, Sith Emperor Harry Potter, Sith Training, sith holocrons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickG241998/pseuds/NickG241998
Summary: Harry Potter has some shocking Revelations at Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Gabrielle Delacour/Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks, Tracey Davis/Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter the new Sith Emperor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542274
Kudos: 5





	Harry Potter The New Sith Emperor

Harry Potter goes with his parents to Gringotts Wizarding Bank for a inheritance test Harry says good morning honorable goblin my name is Harry Potter and i would like an inheritance test the goblin teller sends harry to Sharpclaw's office for the inheritance test Sharpclaw says please slice your palm and let six droplets of blood hit this parchment Fake Name Harry James Potter  
Real Name Hadrian Revan Shan Tenebrae Hord Thul Nox Kun Nihilius Murr Ragnos Nadd Black Emry's Le Fay Ravenclaw Slytherin Lestrange Perevell Andeddu Fett Riddle 

Birth Fathers Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort & Darth Revan

Birth Mothers Bellatrix Riddle née Black & Bastila Shan (Kotor dark side ending)  
Biological Brother Vanar Shan  
Biological Cousin Draconius Lucius Malfoy &  
Biological Grandfathers Tenebrae/Vitiate/Valkorion Darth Andeddu & Boba Fett  
Biological Grandmother Lord Kallig /Darth Nox  
Biological Godmothers Darth Traya & Narcissa Malfoy née Black  
Biological Godfathers Darth Sion Darth Nihlius & Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Adoptive Mother Lily Grindlewald Potter née Evans status alive in hiding

Adoptive Father James Charles Potter status alive in hiding  
Adoptive Sister Rose Lily Potter status alive in hiding  
Adoptive Godfather Sirius Orion Black status alive at Number 12 Grimauld Place

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Revan through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Shan through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Sadow through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Traya through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Sion through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Tenebrae through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Hord through Paternal/Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Thul through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Nox through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Kun through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Nihilius through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Murr through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ragnos through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Nadd through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter through blood adoption 

Heir of Griffindor through the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter through blood adoption

Heir to Hufflepuff through the Noble House of Lestrange through godfather ritual

Heir to the Noble House of Riddle through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Pendragon through magic

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Perevell through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Emry's through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most House of Le Fay through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin through Paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw through Maternal

Heir to the Noble House of Grindlewald through Maternal

Heir to the Noble House of Lestrange through Maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Fett through paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Andeddu through paternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Beauxbatons through maternal

Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Durmstrang through paternal Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry located in the USA through Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Ilvermory School located in the USA through adoptive Mother Hadrian's Magical Affinities

Dark Arts and Black Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore 

True Immortality 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Dark side of the Force 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Necromancy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Corrupted Battle Meditation 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Blood Magic & Soul Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Parcel Tongue & Parcel Magic 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Healing Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Wandless & Non Verbal Magic 100% blocked

Natural Occulmens & Ligilimens 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Beast Control/Beast Speak 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Knowledge of every Language Muggle and Magical 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Sith Tongue 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mando'a language 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Creature Inheritance Dominant Sith Pureblood 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Potions Prodigy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Charms Prodigy blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Natural Transfiguration Prodigy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Mastery of Mandalorian and Echani combat 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Spell Creation 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Ruler of all Dark Creatures & Grey Creatures 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore

Hadrian's Mates Fleur Delacour & Gabrielle Delacour Tracy Davis Daphne Greengrass Pansy Parkinson Millicent Bulstrode Luna Lovegood & Nymphadora Tonks

Magical Core 95% blocked

Muggle Enraging Curse cast by Albus Dumbledore

Illegal Mail Charms keyed to Number 4 Privet Drive now destroyed

Blood Wards keyed to Number 4 Privet Drive now destroyed

Glamour Charm keyed to James and Lily Potter

you visited all the Sith Vaults and grabbed all the Sith Holocrons Sith Artifacts and both of Darth Revan's Red and Violet Lightsabers Master Clawhook please remove all my blocks charms and potions from me please and also just call me Hadrian Clawhook says just call him Sharpclaw and all the blocks charms and potions removed will cost 50 Galleons 12 Sickles and 10 Knuts Hadrian replies take it from the Potter Family Vault Hadrian's Custom Wand its 14 inches ebony wood with thestral hair Grim Hair basilisk venom basilisk fangs dementor cloak dementor blood and your own blood it's also completely untraceable marriage contracts Fleur Delacour Gabrielle Delacour Luna Lovegood Nymphadora Tonks & an illegal marriage contract to Ginevara Weasley now void due to Harry Potter never truly existing Clawhook can you transfer all of my vaults contents to the Paris France Gringotts Branch because I'm permanently moving to Magical France after the Tri Wizard Tournament I'm tired of all the corruption in the English Ministry of Magic and all the pure blood supremacy Bull Shit here in Magical England especially the views and treatment on half breeds & all creatures Sharpclaw says yes my lord we will have everything sent and moved to the Magical France Branch I'm sincerely sorry that we can't keep you as you are our favorite client but we truly understand


End file.
